1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch switching device and to a twin-clutch type transmission.
2. Background Information
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-281570,clutch switching devices have been proposed that basically comprises a first clutch, a second clutch, a first release bearing, a second release bearing, a fixed sleeve, a first driving sleeve, a first moved sleeve, a second driving sleeve, a second moved sleeve, a first motor and a second motor. The first release bearing is coupled to the first clutch. The second release bearing is coupled to the second clutch. The fixed sleeve is disposed coaxially on the outer peripheries of both a first input shaft to which the first clutch is connected and a second input shaft to which the second clutch is connected. Also the fixed sleeve has a fixed location in a transmission housing. The first driving sleeve is rotatably supported by an inside periphery of the fixed sleeve. The first moved sleeve is threadedly engaged with the inside peripheral side of the first driving sleeve and a tip of which is linked with the second release bearing. The second driving sleeve is rotatably supported by an outside peripheral side of the fixed sleeve. The second moved sleeve is threadedly engaged with the outside peripheral side of the second driving sleeve and a tip of which is linked with the first release bearing. The first motor drives the first driving sleeve. The second motor drives the second driving sleeve.
In this device, solely through independent rotational driving of the first and second driving sleeves by each of the motors, the first and second clutches, coupled to the first and second release bearings via the first and second moved sleeves, are turned on and off.
In the clutch switching device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-281570, each clutch requires a respective driving sleeve and a respective moved sleeve, and moreover a fixed sleeve rotatably supporting these sleeves is required. Thus, the number of components is increased. Further, a configuration is used in which each driving sleeve and each moved sleeve and the fixed sleeve are disposed coaxially in nested fashion in order of diameter. Thus, there has been the problem of increased size in the radial direction.